A New Edition
by CharmingPhoebe
Summary: What would happen if there were a new animorph? This takes place about half way through the series around number 25. PG-13 for curses. (I've got a foul mouth)
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written an Animorphs fan fic in a while. So, bare with me, okay?  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own these characters or Animorphs. But I did write this story and I did create the character Sam.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My name is Sam.  
  
I am an Animorph - that's the name Marco made up. There are six of us. Yes, six. Well, we've got Ax too.  
  
Formally, there were five Animorphs, but then I came along and discovered their secret. It was very hard to believe at first, but now I'm one of them.  
  
Let me start over. Us humans, we're not the only intelligent species out there. There's others, yep, aliens. I can even name a few species, Andalites, Hork-Bajir, Taxxons, Leerans, Gedds, Chee, Ellimists, and the Yeerks. Yuck.  
  
Yeerks are parasites that enter a body, cover the brain, and take over. Rude, isn't it?  
  
Someone who has been taken over by a Yeerk looses all control, power, and privacy. That Yeerk can flip through your memories like I flip channels on the TV. It's that easy. We call these people controllers.   
  
Those damn evil Yeerks are after us humans. Well, at least there is good fighting this evil, the Andalites. A brave Andalite Prince gave my friends the power to morph, and they've passed it on to me. Not a very generous thing, as you'll find out. But if I can help my world the slightest bit. Hell yeah, I'm there.  
  
Ooooh crap! I cursed starring up at the Hork-Bajir in front of me. These things are huge! Even when you're a leopard!   
  
Get used to it, Marco quipped, They're even bigger when you're and ant.   
  
Ha, ha. I said sarcastically as a jumped at the creature. I clawed him just enough to injure him and pushed my way past.  
  
Raiding a meeting of the Sharing wasn't one of my best ideas. But they were about to infest six year olds! I've got a soft spot for kids, okay? We were spying on them to see what they were up to and we found out. Well, Marco and me did. None of the others would have barged in like that.   
  
I didn't see the Hork-Bajir lurking in the shadows, I didn't see any weapons, and I had to help those little kids. So, I acted irrationally. It happens every so often with me. Weeeel, it happens a lot.  
  
I think we scared off the kids. I said, seeing the first graders running for their lives.  
  
Mission accomplished? Marco asked, Can we leave?   
  
Yep, I would say so. I agreed, 1…2…3…Run!   
  
We dashed away as fast as we could. Considering I was a leopard and he was a wolf, that was pretty fast. So, we made it out of there alive.  
  
At least those kids were safe. For now. But I couldn't help but think, some how they'd eventually end up a controller. Sad, but true.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
We sat on my front porch for a while, debating what we should tell the others. Or if we should tell them anything.  
  
It was getting late, but it didn't matter. My parents were away on a business trip, as usual. It happened often. They're advertisers. You know, the people who put together all those commercials. It was a good paying job and all, but I don't see them too often. I'm usually stuck home with my older brother, Sean. He wasn't home either, he was at basketball camp.  
  
I used to go there every summer. But ever since the whole Animorph thing I decided it was best to stay home and help. Basketball was my love, but now there are things more important than that.  
  
"So, I say we tell them nothing." Marco stated.  
  
"But what if they find out? Rachel will find some way of blaming it on me-." I would have finished my sentence but I was cut off.  
  
"It was your idea." Marco butted in.  
  
"My point exactly. She'll go ballistic." I laughed.  
  
"Yeah, she would. But even if we told her she'd do that." He reasoned.  
  
"Okay, so we keep our mouths shut?"  
  
"That's the best plan." He looked up at the sky, "Hey look, a shooting star."  
  
"That means we have to wish something." I told him.  
  
"Okay, you first." He said.  
  
"No. At the same time." I took his hand and made a wish.  
  
When he let go of my hand I asked him what he wished for. He answered, "Courage."  
  
"Courage?" I was confused, "Why?"  
  
"To do this." He said and leaned closer to me. He brushed his lips against mine and we kissed.   
  
He drew away and smiled, "What'd you wish for?"  
  
I blushed, "I wished that you'd kiss me."  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Who would have ever thought that me and Marco would have hooked up?  
  
One thing's clear, Rachel sure is happy. She had thought I was after her precious Tobias.  
  
Don't get me wrong, sure he's cute, and sure I liked him at first. But I'd never try to get between him and Rachel. Tobias and me, we're just really close friends.  
  
Anyway, now I'm not a threat to Rachel. I never was and I never tried to be. We never really got along from the start. I'm sorry for that. I try to get along with her but it never worked.  
  
"So, you're a couple now?" Jake asked his eyebrows raised, "Who would've thought."  
  
Exactly, I thought. "Yeah."  
  
"Well I'm happy for you." Rachel said cheerfully.  
  
"No kidding?" I returned, just as cheerfully. As cheerful as a cheerleader hating me could be, at least.  
  
Tobias shot me a look and I caught it. He didn't seem too happy, he hadn't said anything the whole meeting.  
  
"I'm sure we're all happy for Sam and Marco, but back to the Animorph business." Jake stepped in to end the tension, "Has anyone heard anything."  
  
"Nope." I said a little too quickly and earned a questioning glare from everyone in the room. I never was a good liar.  
  
"I know that I haven't either." Marco covered me before anyone could say anything else.  
  
"Me neither." Rachel said still looking at me funny.  
  
"Not me." Ax added.  
  
"Nope." Tobias agreed.  
  
Cassie shook her head.  
  
"Well, that should be a good thing. But I think we'd better check up on them. It's been a while since we've heard anything." Jake said looking suspiciously in Marco and my direction.  
  
I looked back bright eyed. Marco did the same. Apparently we weren't doing a good job of covering up the previous day's happening. But we were lucky no one asked about it.  
  
"Yeah…good idea." Cassie told Jake.  
  
"So, we check into a meeting of the Sharing tonight?" Jake suggested.  
  
"Uh…tonight's not good for me." I said smiling, "I've got a date with Marco."  
  
Rachel shot me a glare.  
  
"But I guess we can re-schedule it?" Marco offered.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Okay, okay."  
  
"Let's meet here and eight." Jake said.  
  
Everyone agreed and we headed our separate ways.   
  
"Hey," I heard someone come up from behind me.  
  
It was Tobias. "Hi." I said, "Are you okay? You seemed upset."  
  
"No, no. I'm fine." He assured me, "Do you want to get something to eat? I'm kind of hungry and don't want to go alone."  
  
"What about Rachel? She doesn't want to go?" I asked. I had always been somewhat jealous of the relationship they had. But now I have Marco, right? There's no reason to be jealous.  
  
He seemed somewhat upset. "Come on. Aren't we still friends?"  
  
I smiled, "Yeah. Yeah, we are. Okay, let's go."  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Tobias and I had a good time, and I didn't want that time to end. It wasn't a usual thing that we hung out together. But I liked it.  
  
After we ate, we decided to go for a walk. After a while he told me he had to morph back.  
  
"I'll morph with you." I said, "I really want to fly now anyway." I loved flying, everyone else did too. There was just something about it; I don't know what it is though.  
  
We both went into the woods a bit, where no one could see us and we morphed.  
  
I hate actually morphing. It's just so, I don't know, gross? I could feel the feathers sprouting all over. It tickled, but I wasn't about to laugh. The winds began to form from my arms, as I shrank and noticed my toes turning to talons.  
  
I shuddered and closed my eyes, not wanting to look at anymore of it.  
  
Is it done? I asked Tobias, not wanting to open my eyes.  
  
I would say so. He told me with a smile. Well, with what looked like a smile, if red tailed hawks could smile.  
  
I was a red tailed hawk too. When I first became an Animorph, we went hunting for morphs for me. Tobias found me a red tailed hawk, so that was my bird morph.  
  
We flew up and into the air; I could feel the air pressure changing around me. It wasn't normal. Things felt different.  
  
Tobias, what's wrong? I asked.  
  
A storm is coming. He told me, A bad one.   
  
Well that's not good. I said, but kept flying in the direction of the clouds.  
  
Where are you going?   
  
Well, my two hours are nowhere near over, and I want to check the storm out. I said brightly.  
  
Sam! You can't the storm could sweep you away; I think it might be a Hurricane. He reasoned, trying to get me to stay.  
  
Oh, come on! I called back, still flying straight towards the storm.  
  
You should morph back now. He stated, starting to follow me, It's dangerous.   
  
Bah humbug. I'm going and you can't stop me.   
  
By now he had given up. We flew in silence for a while. None of us uttered or rather thought, a word. Until, it started raining.  
  
Sam, can we go back now? He asked.  
  
I just wanna see some lightning.   
  
You mean get hit by it? He questioned, slyly.  
  
I'll ignore that. I muttered.  
  
You shouldn't! Sam, I'm staying back.   
  
Okay. See you later! I called, flying deeper into the storm.  
  
The winds were picking up, I could barely fly anymore. The rain was falling harder. To top it all off, my two hours were almost up.  
  
Tobias! I called.  
  
No answer. I must have been too far away.  
  
I decided to land and morphed back. I landed in a small town and found an abandoned shed. Once in there, I morphed back.  
  
I stepped outside and looked around. Where the hell was I? I didn't recognize my surroundings.   
  
"This really sucks." I muttered. I was lost.  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
I walked through the streets of the town soaking wet. I was wearing an exercise top that showed my stomach, skintight shorts and absolutely nothing on my feet. Boy, the perks of morphing.  
  
I came up to a really pretty house. It was white with blue trimming. It looked new and had three floors. The yard was fairly big and it had a curving driveway.  
  
I grinned at seeing the "for sale" sign stuck into the ground. I happily walked up the driveway. This was going to be my home, for now at least. Where else was I going to stay?  
  
There was a small stick lying on the ground near the door. 'Perfect.' I thought as I picked it up. I stuck it into the lock and tried to pick it open. My brother taught me how to do this. Don't ask me how he knew.  
  
After about five failed attempts, I finally got the door open. "Yay!" I cheered.  
  
The house was dark inside. I found a light switch and tried turning it on, but it refused to work. "Aw damn! The power's out?" I asked myself.  
  
Bored out of my mind, I found my way up the stairs and onto the third floor. There was only one huge room up there, but I liked it.  
  
I looked outside and saw that the storm had somewhat settled down. But, remembering what Tobias said about it being a hurricane. I figured the eye of the storm was just about over me.  
  
What kind of a mess had I gotten myself into now? I should have listened to Tobias, but nooooo I had to go screw up.  
  
All I could do now was hope that Tobias would get the others so they could come and find me. I didn't even remember what direction I came from.  
  
I was helpless, and I hated being helpless.  
  
  
  
"Sixty three bottles of beer on the wall sixty three bottles of beer! Take one down pass it around sixty thr-." I stopped, mid sentence.  
  
Sam! I heard someone inside my head.  
  
"Marco?" I asked.  
  
Outside the window. He told me.  
  
I went over to the window and saw his bird self. Boy, was I glad to see him. I opened the window and let him fly in.  
  
He landed and started to morph back. I turned my head quickly so I wouldn't see his transformation.  
  
"You can look now." He laughed.  
  
I turned my head to see him, now fully human and wearing spandex. I laughed too, "How'd you find me?" I asked.  
  
"Tobias told us that you flew off into the storm. He said he tried to warn you." Marco told me.  
  
"He did." I said.  
  
"Well, Tobias was really worried so that got me worried-."  
  
I interrupted him, "You were worried about me?" I asked with I smile.  
  
I saw him blush slightly, "Well yeah." He said.  
  
We looked at each other for a moment before he started up again. "Anyway, Jake said we should wait for the storm to end and then go look for you. But I disagreed, after our little meeting I went out to look for you. My super bird eyes spotted you here after a while."  
  
"Great!" I exclaimed, "So now we can go! Where'd you come from?"  
  
"That way," Marco said pointing. "No… wait it was that way." He sounded uncertain as he pointed in the opposite direction. "No, I was right the first time. No, maybe I wasn't."  
  
"Oh, this is great." I muttered.  



End file.
